Molded plastic cases and similar articles frequently have components that are adapted to undergo relative pivotal movement about a pivot axis. In order to reduce the cost of manufacture and/or assembly of the molded plastic articles, it is highly desirable for at least one and preferably both of the hinge pintle and knuckle means to be formed integrally with the article components that are intended to undergo relative pivotal movement. Prior attempts to produce satisfactory hinges in this manner have frequently required the use of expensive and complex molds, the use of pins or other components that are not integral with the plastic case or similar article, and/or that require a "snap-fit" type of connection between the hinge pintle pin and knuckle members of the hinge.